chapter 1
by Riuki Double Moca Whammy
Summary: Sakura hanya bisa mentatap lurus dengan hampa , saat sakura berbalik badan , ia mendapati perempuan seumuran dan setingginya , tapi? Rambutnya tidak sama melainkan ikat mayang poninya menutup mata kirinya berwarna kuning keemasan gitu lah.


Hoho~ perkenalkan saiia moca-san sang author pemula yang nyasar di fandom naruto #plak

Maaf jika tak ada jadul eh judul maskud saiia

Karena ini dark fic jadi chapnya pasti panjang

Semoga tak habis akal …. *ASTUNGKARA*

Maaf saiia orang bali #ga nanya

Nah selamat menikamti untuk membaca

**Chapter 1.**

**.**

**.**

**Disklaimer NARUTO © Om MASASHI KISHIMOTO Belum Meresmikannya Untuk Saiia**

**AUTHOR © **

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**WARNING : FRIENDSHIP ,MYSTERY , TRAGEDY , OCC OF HINATA , TYPO , AND HET.**

**PAIRING : SASUSAKU**

**.**

**.**

**Katakan dimana letak kesalahan fic moca-san , agar saiia bisa memberbaikinya lebih bagus dan menarik . fic moca-san masih bisa ditoleransi , dan ini bukan hasil copy-cat ! buatan moca-san ! ingat itu? Okey?**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**~ HAPPY READING ~**

**.**

_**Chapter .1**_

Sakura hanya terpaku kagum melihat pria dihadapannya, pria yang berstyle emo raven itu hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

" hey? Kenapa kau? Apakah kamu sakit? " tanyanya.

Sakura hanya mengeleng pelan menghilangkan lamunannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil bertanda ia baik baik saja.

Pria beremo raven itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut pink milik sakura.

" baiklah . sudah lama kita berteman dan bersahabat dalam satu kelompok yang dibuat oleh kakashi sensei , mungkin naruto akan pindah kelas . jadi aku harus pergi mencari kelompok lagi. " ucapnya sebelum ia pergi.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil . walau berat hati ditinggal pria yang ia suka , pria itu berbalik badan dan melambikan tangannya.

Sakura membalasnya a.k.a melambaikan tangannya ringan. Sakura masih melambaikan tangannya sampai sosok orang ia cintai sudah menghilang dihadapnnya. Ia menurunkan tangannya saat figur tadi menghilang .

Sakura hanya bisa mentatap lurus dengan hampa , saat sakura berbalik badan , ia mendapati perempuan seumuran dan setingginya , tapi? Rambutnya tidak sama melainkan ikat mayang poninya menutup mata kirinya berwarna kuning keemasan gitu lah , ia tersenyum dan menyapa sakura.

" ohayo gozaimasu , saya anak baru dikelas IX A apakah kau kelas IX A juga? " tanyanya

Sakura menganguk dan tersenyum kecil . perempuan itu tersenyum dan menjabat tangan sakura.

" perkenalkan namaku ino yamanaka , kau bisa memanggil ku ino , jika kamu mengangap ku aneh? Gomen. Aku sedang mencari teman saja , omong - omong? Namamu siapa ya? " tanyannya

" nama ku sakura haruno kamu bisa memanggilku sakura, salam kenal ino " sapa sakura ramah.

" ah! Salam kenal juga sakura " jawab ino . ia melepas jabatannya tadi , dan berbincang – bincang sedikit masalah keluarga , kondisi , guru guru yang membuat muridnya frustasi dan masih banyak lagi. Sakura makin akrab dengan ino .

Sebelum sakura ingin masuk kelasnya saat bel berbunyi nyaring diseluruh halaman sekolah maupun ruangan dalam sekolah.

" apakah kamu sudah dapat kelompok yang dibagikan oleh kakashi sensei? " tanyaku

" aku? Sudah kok , aku , temari dan choji " jawabnya girang.

" oh " sakura hanya ber'oh'ria dan meninggalkan ino yang masih duduk.

_**AT CLASS IX A**_

Sakura mulai mendaratkan dirinya diatas kursi kelas , sakura melongo ternyata ino sudah lebih dulu darinya , sakura hanya bertanya kepada dirinya " bagaimana bisa? " . ino hanya menyapa sakura yang sedang melongo . sakura mengeleng pelan (lagi) , dan nyengir kecil , sakura tidak tahu jika dia duduk dengan ino. Saat pelajaran dimulai kurenai sensei masuk , neji memberi aba aba untuk memberi hormat kepada kurenai sensei .

semua kelas memberi hormat a.k.a menundukan kepalanya 190 derajat dan bilang " ohayo gozaimasu kurenai sensei " . kurenai sensei memberi hormat sama seperti muridnya dan bilang " ohayo gozaimasu minna " , neji memberi aba aba untuk duduk , sakura hanya bersuka hati atas teman barunya yang membantunya merakit bunga . ino memang pandai merakit bunga dan mengetahui jenisnya , sakura terkesima atasnya .

sasuke mencolek pundak sakura kecil , sakura menoleh.

" teman mu? " tanyanya.

sakura menangguk mantap dan tersenyum pelan.

_**SKIP**_

Bel sekolah bertanda pulang pun tiba . sakura menghela nafas ringan , terasa cepat . Ino mengendap ngendap dari belakang dan menepuk pundak sakura.

" hayo~ pulang tak mengajak " sakura kaget dan menyengir innocent .

" m-maaf ino , kukira kamu tidak mau pulang denganku" jawab sakura

" hahaha tak apa kok , lagi pula aku sedang mencari temari . apakah kau melihatnya? " Tanya ino.

Sakura celingukan membantu mencari temari . sakura melihat figur temari dan menunjuknya kepada ino . ino menganguk dan menuju kearahnya , sakura pun mengikutinya dari arah belakang.

" kemana saja kau? " Tanya ino sambil menepuk pundak temari.

Temari hanya tersenyum dan kembali memetik bassnya, ino duduk disebalah temari dan sakura duduk disebelah ino.

" jadikah kau pulang? " Tanya ino lagi

Temari hanya mengangkat tangan didepan wajah ino dan melipat keempat jarinya hanya telunjuknya saja yang tidak terlipat mengisyaratkan agar menunggu sebentar . ino hanya mendengus kesal , sakura hanya terdiam menunggu temari menyelesaikan petikan gitarnya mencari nada yang bagus.

" kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya temari? Kau lamban sekali " kata ino mempertekan.

"baiklah tapi sakura tetap disini " jawab temari cuek.

Ino hanya membatu dan mulai menghela nafas berat.

" baik baik aku akan menunggumu " jawab ino

" hahaha bercanda , ayo pulang " jawab temari memasuki bassnya ketempat yang sudah disedikan dan mulai mengandengnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lega . ia kira mereka akan berantem pikirannya salah. Temari , sakura , dan ino hanya tertawa ringan semakin mereka berbicara semakin mereka akrab .

Tapi? Mereka tidak tahu ada yang mengawasi mereka berdua , dibalik pohon yang cukup besar dan lebar menutupi kehadirannya.

" aku senang jika kau senang haruno-chan " Ia pun pergi saat situasi aman a.k.a tidak ada orang sama sekali .

sakura hanya tersenyum malu jika kedua temannya mengetahui ia suka dengan sang uchiha , ino hanya tersenyum dan temari menyuruh sakura menembaknya . mereka berdua akan membantu sakura saat situasi sedang jatuh cinta begini.

" saat aku pertama masuk , aku sih suka sama tuh uchiha? tapi ? aku sudah suka sama orang yang nyaman berkulit putih ramah lagi , ayo? Siapa itu? Dia bukan anak kelas IX A ya? " jawab ino memberi teka teki.

" biar kutebak , hmm…? Ah? Neji atau sasori? Atau kebun sekolah? " jawab temari ngasal.

" eh eh, neji kan anak IX A aku bilang bukan anak IX A lah ayo tebak lagi " kata ino menantang.

Sakura berfikir sejenak .

" ah-ha! Aku tahu! Pasti rambutnya hitam? Matanya sipit? Dia selalu menyapa walau orang tidak dikenalnya dan selalu tersenyum! Alias… SAI! " teriaku girang saat mendapat jawab yang benar.

Ino mengangguk malu. Ino menatap temari , temari mengangkat alis.

" apa? " jawab temari cuek.

" ayo~ siapa orang yang kamu suka? " goda ino.

Temari hanya menundukan kepala menghindarkan kemerahan dipipinya.

" ada sih " jawab temari.

" siapa? " jawab sakura dan ino bersamaan

" rambutnya kaya nanas , dia itu pemalas dan suka sekali tidur tapi? Nilainya bagus semua " ucap temari memberi teka teki seperti ino.

" eh? siapa ya? Anak kelas IX A? " Tanya ino.

Temari mengeleng pelan. Sakura berfikir lagi .

" kalau tidak salah? Nara shikamaru alias shika si nanas?" jawab sakura.

Temari menjadi salah tingkah saat sakura tahu , temari mempercepat jalannya . ino dan sakura menyusul temari yang berjalan cepat.

" oh si nanas itu…. kata anak IX C sih si nara sudah punya pacar katanya berkuncir dua dan rambutnya tidak terlalu panjang sih " kata ino , ino melihat rambut temari persis apa yang dibilangnya tadi . tiba tiba ino menyengir lebar .

" hehehe ~ aku tahu ! kau kan pacarnya ? " goda ino (lagi)

Temari menjadi lebih salah tingkah lagi , sakura menepuk pundak temari pelan .

" hayo~ udah jadiaan ga bilang bilang? " Tanya sakura

Temari tidak bisa menjawab takut salah berbicara .

" alah! Ayolah temari? Masa sama sahabat mu sendiri tak mau cerita? " Tanya ino

Sakura hanya terdiam.

" s-sahabat?" Tanya sakura terbata bata.

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil , sakura menjadi malu jika ia diangap salah satu sahabatnya .

" eh? hmm? A-aku l-lo-loh u-udah jadian p-a-pas kelas VII " ucap temari terbata bata.

Ino menoleh dengan cepat , dan melongo di samping temari yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

" w-what! B-berarti dua tahun dong? " Tanya ino speechless.

"i-iya" jawab temari

Sakura menepuk pundak temari , temari menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya , sakura tersenyum kecil .

" kau pasangan cocok temari " kata sakura tersenyum.

Temari makin salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat , sakura yang melihat reaksinya hanya tertawa renyah .

Ino mengajak mereka untuk makan terlebih dahulu . mereka pun memasuki ke kedai ramen yang berlokasi di persimpangan taman konoha dan gakure , sakura terkejut . sahabat alias sahabat dalam satu tim dalam dua tahun berada dikedai itu .

" n-naruto? " kata sakura tak percaya.

Naruto yang merasa namanya di sebut pun menoleh ke belakang , naruto tersenyum .

" konichiwa sakura~ " sapa naruto

" kita berdua tidak disapa? " Tanya ino cuek.

" eh? hehehe sorry , konichiwa temari , ino " sapa naruto (terpaksa)

" baiklah, saya pesan ramen satu tidak pedas dan tidak terlalu banyak karena saya sedang diet " ucap ino tanpa malu , dan duduk disamping kiri naruto.

" saya ramen pedas satu " ucap sakura duduk di samping kanan naruto

" saya ramen biasa saja satu " ucap temari duduk disamping ino

" baik tunggu sebentar " kata pelayan ramen itu.

Sakura menatap naruto sedih . karena tim yang dulu saat kelas VII akan hilang entah digantikan oleh siapa? Cewek ataupun cowok, naruto yang merasa ditatap pun menoleh sambil memakan semua ramen yang berada di dalam mulutnya dan menelannya .

" ada apa? " Tanya naruto yang merasa makannya diganggu

" t-tidak ada , hanya saja kau yakin akan pindah kelas besok? " Tanya sakura agar ia berubah pikiran.

" iya , ini sudah keputusan otou-san dan tsunade nee-san " jawab naruto tersenyum hampa.

"tapi? Jika kau pindah kelas? Kamu kelompok dengan siapa? " Tanya sakura (lagi)

" hm? Siapa ya? Kemungkinan aku , shika dan kiba " jawab naruto.

" oh begitu " jawab sakura dan memalingkan wajahnya , sakura menunduk pelan , menyesal atas kepindahan naruto walau ia selalu buat ulah . naruto menepuk pundak sakura pelan , sakura menoleh.

" kita kan bisa bertemu " jawab naruto

" tapi? Tidak dalam kelas maupun dalam kelompok kan? " Tanya sakura , naruto menurunkan matanya dan melepas tepukannya dan mulai memakan ramen kesukaannya lagi

" ramen kalian sudah jadi " jawab pelayan ramen tersebut.

" arigatou " ucap ino

" ariga-san " ucap temari

" arigatou ~ " ucap sakura

Naruto menelan semua ramennya tanpa memakannya

" ah! Akhirnya selesai , aku duluan ya , aku sudah bayar " jawab naruto

" tunggu ! "

~TBC~

Hoho~ sorry tidak mystery karena belum chapnya mungkin chap selanjutnya ini kan baru kisahnya dimulai :3 tragedy pun belum saatnya masih pemanasan #dilepar api

Nah~ bagi tidak suka jangan harap membaca chap selanjutannya.

Jika bosan dengan fic moca-san tolong memberi tahu letak kesalahan dan moca-san akan memberbaikinya dichap selanjutnya~

Jangan lupa add fb moca ya?

(YANG INI JARANG ONLINE)

PRINCESS CANDY CINDY APRILIA

EMAIL : .ID

DAN

(YANG INI ALWAYS ONLINE)

TAVROS MOCA NITRAM

EMAIL : RIUKI_

Hoho~ tidak memaksa ~ itu buat para ffn , anime maupun editor yang men-add fb saiia #apaan sih

Nah~ bisakah minna dan senpai? Memberi REVIEW? Ku mohon buat pemula seperti saiia jangan memberi FLAME (,) itu akan membuat bbm makin naik #loh

(ALASAN JANGAN FLAME : LAGI BELUM SAATNYA , KUMOHON!)

Nah~ arigatou for reading

And waiting to continue


End file.
